


Positive Reinforcement

by IgnotusSomnium



Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Body Horror, Consentacles, Eldritch Lyf, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnotusSomnium/pseuds/IgnotusSomnium
Summary: Lyfrassir has been different ever since watching the Black Box. They still haven't quite come to terms with it. Marius has an idea to help.
Relationships: Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120
Collections: Stowaways NSFW 2020





	Positive Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [octovoid128](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octovoid128/pseuds/octovoid128) in the [stowaways_nsfw_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stowaways_nsfw_2020) collection. 



> For Octovoid128 who requested Violinspector tentacle porn. :)

Lyfrassir Edda put down their tools carefully, trying not to touch anything too much. They were in the Aurora's maintenance corridors, helping out Nastya on a few small fixes. She could handle all the repairs and maintenance on the Aurora herself, of course, but Lyfrassir thought it was polite to help out when they could. Besides, it turned out that interstellar travel was actually rather dull when one wasn't desperately trying to escape the destruction of one's star system. A little repair work here and there made things a little different. Maybe it wasn't as exciting as the Mechanisms' means of entertaining themselves, but Lyfrassir liked to stay out of their murder games as much as they could, thank you. 

Thus they were in a cramped, boiling hot tunnel. There was a loss of pressure in one of the hydroponics areas, and the Aurora had indicated that the problem was a leaky pipe. Lyfrassir wasn't sure how the Aurora communicated that, but Nastya seemed certain enough about what she was saying. The ship herself was a strange combination of organic and inorganic technology jumbled together in a baffling sentient being. If she said there was a pipe that needed fixing, she was probably right. 

They found the problem easily enough. There was indeed a pipe that was dripping slightly from a fitting. Problem identified, the difficult part was getting to it. Lyfrassir had to do some awkward contortion to reach the loose fitting without touching any of the hot water pipes. With a grumbled curse and a lot of fumbling, they managed to twist the bolts back into place. With a sigh of relief Lyfrassir went to grab for their toolbox.

 _Then_ they felt burning pain as they brushed one of the hot pipes.

Lyfrassir cursed, jerking back. The back of their right hand was bright red and pain was shooting through their arm. Part of the skin looked like it might form a blister. It hurt like all Hel. In seconds, though, it changed. The pain vanished. The burned skin went from bright red to a cloudy, opalescent color as it hardened. Instead of blisters it formed dozens of overlapping scales, all of which flaked off almost as soon as they formed, revealing perfectly healthy skin underneath. 

With a frustrated sigh, Lyfrassir packed up their tools and made their way to the common room.

* * *

The common room was raucous with the sounds of instruments and singing. Lyfrassir smiled as they walked in and took a seat on one of the couches. The Mechanisms were rarely in a murderous mood when they had their practice sessions, so it was generally a good time to be social. As long as they didn't play that damned introduction song, Lyfrassir could even stand to hang out longer than a few seconds. This time they weren't working on anything in particular, just practicing old songs. Lyfrassir had very little musical talent, but they could appreciate the way that all of the Mechanisms lit up when they were playing or singing. They had an infectious energy about them, even when the songs were sad. 

Eventually the music died down and the group teased each other over missed notes or stumbled words. It would be relatively peaceful in here for about another five minutes, give or take, before the usual chaos that the Mechanisms brought with them rose once more. 

"Good evening, Lyfrassir," Nastya said, walking up to them. "Aurora is pleased you were able to fix the problem."

"Glad to help," they said. She patted him on the shoulder and left. Lyfrassir had no idea what she did in her spare time and had no desire to ask. They noticed that Tim, Raphaella, and Jonny had already left as well. Brian and Marius were in a very loud and passionate conversation about robotics. Ivy was reading on another couch. Ashes was going through something on one of the display screens. Movies, probably. They were one of the pickiest about movies, so they usually got to choose. When Ashes didn't want to watch anything, other people got to pick. Given that a movie argument could end with the displays and multiple people getting shot or lit on fire, it was a reasonable compromise.

"Lyf, please tell this man that a neutro-stabilizer is a necessity for anything over two tons," Marius insisted, flouncing on the couch beside Lyfrassir. He gave them a quick kiss before continuing his argument. "It's just common sense!"

"Marius, I have no idea what that is," Lyfrassir said. 

"Just because that's what they did on your planet doesn't mean that's what everyone does," Brian said. "I've seen impressive machines without anything like that." And so the argument continued until Ashes got the movie on.

It was nice, Lyfrassir thought. For a brief while it was like they were at a friend's house back home, watching movies with friends, like a normal person. Like they didn't have rainbows burning through their veins and dreams of a terrible, beautiful song that would rend the minds of mortals. They tried to focus on the movie, on Marius's voice, anything except the memory of their skin turning squamous earlier. Every few seconds, though, their thoughts kept coming back to the way their form would warp and bend to do thinkgs that no one should be able to. They weren't _themself_ anymore, were they? They were a beast of the Bifrost, another squamous thing that had somehow managed to escape the destruction of their solar system and was now free to wreak havoc outside, in the realm where gods couldn't tread. They were damned, a ticking timebomb that would slaughter everything in its path. They couldn't stay here. They couldn't stay anywhere.

"I- Sorry, I need to go," Lyfrassir said to no one in particular. They got up and all but ran out of the room. They weren't sure where they were going, not really. Anywhere that wasn't where they were right now.

"Lyf?" There was an uneven rhythm of running feet. 

A heavy limb struck out from behind Lyfrassir and pinned something to the wall. The thing - Marius - gasped.

"Ack! Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Marius said, as if he was the one who had something to apologize for. Lyfrassir stared at Marius for a moment before coming to their senses. The limb that held Marius up was protruding from Lyfrassir's own back, and it had the same kind of opalescent skin that happened when they were injured. The skin glistened in shades of red and blue and all other colors in between in the dim light of the corridor. 

"You?" Lyfrassir breathed. "You think you scared _me_?" They laughed, the sound high and broken. 

"Okay, I'm getting the idea that this isn't about the movie being a horrible example of policework," Marius said. "Could you, er, let me down?" Lyfrassir shuddered, but they moved the... arm away from Marius. He dropped back to the floor. The arm didn't go away. If anything it felt more stubbornly _present_ than it had before. "There we go. Great! Lyf, babe, can you talk to me? Let me know what's going on in there? Cause from out here it looks like you're having a staring contest with your own tentacle."

"I'm not- It's. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You're not hurting anyone, Lyf. Why do you think you will?" Marius's voice was soft, and suddenly Lyfrassir hated it. They hated that everyone treated them as _fragile_ , as if they were about to break when this hollow reality was the thing that was delicate as glass threads. 

"I will," they spat. "Look at this!" Lyfrassir gestured at the arm - fine, _tentacle_ \- that they couldn't make go away. "I just slammed you against the bloody wall for no reason!"

"No, you just reacted. I shouldn't have run up behind you. But it's fine! It's all fine. Immortal, remember?"

"But what if-" Lyfrassir stopped, not wanting to put words to the horrible fear that had been gnawing at their gut for months. "What if I have another... I don't know, eldritch _episode_ and that changes? You ran away from the Bifrost for a reason, Marius. Even immortality can't protect you from that."

"Maybe not, but I trust you not to go that far. Not for another few centuries, at least. You're still you, Lyfrassir. You've got some new toys," Marius patted the tentacle, "but you're still the same stubborn, insomniac workaholic who stole violins from me for ten years."

"You certainly know how to make someone feel better," Lyfrassir muttered, but they felt themself relax a bit. Marius knew them. He would be able to know if they were being taken over by the lingering power of Yog-Sothoth. "I'm still a monster."

"And you're in fantastic company," Marius reminded them. "Besides, it's kinda hot."

Lyfrassir rolled their eyes. "Right, you can stop trying to cheer me up now. I know it's... unpleasant."

"I'm being serious!" Marius said, grabbing Lyfrassir's hand. "Allow me to prove it to you!"

Lyfrassir frowned. "You're not seriously considering we have sex right now."

Marius pouted. "Of course I am! Positive experiences lead to better self-image, and what's more positive than sex?"

"I feel like that isn't how that works," Lyf argued, but they could feel themself smiling.

"Which one of us is the doctor, here? I'll have you know I've spent decades studying psychology. Remind me to tell you about The City sometime." Lyf shook their head but allowed Marius to pull them up and lead them to their room.

As soon as they closed the door to their chamber Marius began peppering Lyfrassir with soft kisses. He trailed down their neck while unbuttoning their shirt. It was made a little awkward by the tentacle still sprouting out of their back - Lyfrassir had a difficult time de-manifesting them during the best times, let alone when they were distracted like this. As more buttons were undone the kisses go further and further down, until Marius was mouthing at the soft skin above Lyfrassir's trousers. They gasped, tightening their fingers in Marius's hair. Marius then slowly undid the buttons, the zip, and peeled the trousers and their undergarments off. The kisses continued down Lyfrassir's thigh and then back up to their cock. 

Then Marius stood up and put his hands around Lyfrassir just enough to spin them around so that they were backed up against the bed. 

"Now then," Marius said, a cheeky glint in his eye, "do you want to show me more of this?" He ran a hand over the tentacle, which was now wrapped around his waist. Lyf shuddered, both from the feeling and the implication. 

"I- Marius, it's not pretty," Lyfrassir pleaded. 

"Let me decide that," Marius said. "Please?" Lyfrassir wanted to bring up more arguments, but they knew it wouldn't persuade Marius. He could be just as stubborn as Lyfrassir, and they were tired of all this pretending. 

Veins of roiling kaleidoscopic light branched across their body until the skin on their back split, revealing many more tentacle-like limbs. Patches of skin turned scaly and opalescent. Their lovingly-braided hair became a shifting riot of colors in every visible hue and many that were not. From experience Lyfrassir knew their eyes had become voids through which one could see far-off galaxies burning. Marius stumbled back, startled, but Lyfrassir's many limbs were already around him. He kept staring. Lyfrassir was afraid they'd broken him until Marius laughed and nuzzled into a tentacle. 

"Oh, Lyf. 'Not pretty'? You're amazing. And fucking hot. Have I mentioned you're hot yet? That's something I ought to tell you more often." 

"What if I want you to stop talking for a moment?" Lyfrassir asked, genuinely curious. They hadn't imagined that Marius would see them like this and still be into it. Marius could be a good liar, sometimes, but rarely when it came to sex. 

"You could make me," Marius quipped. Then he put his mouth on the tip of one tentacle and Lyfrassir would have collapsed if not for the fact that they were already leaning on the bed. The ends of the limbs were much more sensitive than they had thought. It wasn't nearly as strong as if Marius was working on Lyfrassir's cock, thankfully, but it felt much better than someone mouthing at a goddamn tentacle had any right to be. Marius, encouraged, continued sucking shamelessly. Lyfrassir groaned deep in their throat before regaining control. They used their free tentacles to toss Marius onto the bed next to them and start pulling off his clothing. He really was wearing entirely too much. Sensitive as the limbs were, they made surprisingly quick work of the many buckles and buttons on Marius's outfit. Soon Marius was laid out on the bed wearing little more than his cocky grin. 

"I do love it when you manhandle me," he said. "Also, still hot."

Lyfrassir would have blushed if they'd still been able. As it was, rainbow light flickered across their skin. They decided it was time to put Marius's mouth to a better use than talking. "Please shut up for five minutes, dear." Lyfrassir made a point of sitting on Marius's face before he could make any more smarmy remarks. 

Marius instantly got to work eating out Lyfrassir, and damn if he wasn't good at it. Lyfrassir had to force themself to focus a little bit so they could have a little fun of their own. They reached out with their tentacles, slowly wrapping one around each of Marius's limbs. Two more felt back behind Lyfrassir and, gently, grabbed Marius's dick. He bucked and whimpered underneath them when they touched him and started sucking off Lyfrassir with greater urgency. It became increasingly difficult to focus on pumping Marius's dick. The sight of him on the bed, pinned there and at Lyfrassir's mercy, was intoxicating.

"You're so good for me," Lyfrassir said. Marius hummed into their cunt, making Lyfrassir gasp. Marius sucked Lyfrassir's dick hard. It didn't take much more encouragement for Lyfrassir to go over the edge, crying out Marius's name as they came.

Once the aftershocks ended, Lyfrassir used their tentacles as extra legs to lift them off of Marius. Their actual legs didn't seem to be responding very well. 

"You go all sorts of colors when you come," Marius said. "Did you know that? It's really pretty." Lyfrassir kissed Marius quiet. He tasted like their come. It only made Lyfrassir kiss him harder, until Marius had to pull away for air. 

"Can I fuck you now?" Lyfrassir asked. Marius's face lit up. 

"Please, Lyf, holy shit," Marius babbled. Lyfrassir climbed on top of him, slowly leading his dick into their cunt. They were already so wet it was easy to take Marius to the root. Marius groaned something that might have been their name. But Lyfrassir wasn't done. They used one small tentacle to slowly tease at Marius's hole. He bucked up into them, but couldn't move much with Lyfrassir's other tentacles still holding him down. It didn't take long before Marius was able to take a couple inches of the tentacle. Lyfrassir started rocking on Marius's dick while thrusting hard with the tentacle. It felt so much better than they had expected. They could feel a frission of pleasure with every thrust, even as they ground on Marius's thick cock. 

"Lyf, babe, I'm close," Marius said. That was Lyfrassir's cue to take the smaller tentacle out and replace it with a slightly larger one, which they rammed in mercilessly. Marius screamed as he came, looking beautifully wrung out. Lyfrassir followed close behind them.

Finally Lyfrassir collapsed on the bed next to Marius. They let go of his wrists and ankles, though one tentacle idly traced a path up his chest. 

"That was _amazing_ ," Marius said as soon as he caught his breath. Lyfrassir hummed, unsure what else to say. Thankfully Marius filled the silence. "You held me so tight I couldn't move, and that thing with the tentacle? I mean, that last thing. That was inspired. You're amazing." He was handsome all the time, but the way he smiled as he spoke was the most beautiful thing Lyfrassir had seen.

"I love you," they said softly. 

Marius went quiet. He stared back at Lyfrassir, a slightly stunned expression on his face.

"I. I love you too," he said. He turned over to wrap an arm around Lyfrassir. "I'm so glad I met you. And not just because of the tentacle thing, I mean, even if-"

"Marius, you don't have to explain," Lyfrassir said, colors lighting up their skin. They kissed him gently. "Thank you."

Marius kissed them back, and Lyfrassir had never been more content.


End file.
